No Name (Yet)
by SSA-MichsenClexa
Summary: A Mitchsen story with a heavy dose of Stacie too. Beca's troubled past meets Aubrey at college... and you'll see what happens from there. Its a definite slow burn but I hope it will be worth it to anybody that reads it. I'm looking for suggestions for a title as well. Thanks to emilyfieldsfan for the support and idea as well.
AN: So this first chapter is going to be Beca's background and life up until she starts college. This chapter is going to skip around a lot and I have no idea how long this will be either.

This will be a Mitchsen story but a definite slow burn and updates will be slow for the next month or so as I am finishing senior year in high school.

I don't have a title for this yet either and I am taking suggestions. I honestly don't know how this chapter came out so I can guarantee if it sucks I will revamp it and the next one will be much better and probably longer.

And a big thanks to the person that gave me this in depth prompt or story idea, i'm keeping them involved in my writing, so thanks to emilyfieldsfan

* * *

5 Years Old

All she could hear was the screaming coming from the living room down stairs.

Little Beca sat alone crying in her room, listening to her parents fight downstairs. She heard all the screaming and yelling then, all of a sudden, a door slammed shut and she could only hear her mother downstairs crying.

She went down to see what had happened and her mom was on the floor surrounded by broken glass and what she assumed to be water.

"Where did daddy go? Beca asked her mom quietly, hiding behind her stuffed rabbit.

Her mom looked up at her and just shook her head, unable to for the words she needed.

"M-Mommy..." Beca squeaked and started to cry.

Her mom took her into her arms and rocked little Beca softly. "He's gone baby, he's gone…"

* * *

6 Years Old

Sitting to the side watching a beautiful wedding for two people she didn't feel should be together. Her mother was marrying a man she knew treated her bad, and she figured if she knew this at 6 her mom should know this at 33. 

A Few months later 

Her mom had fallen into a dangerous spiral of drugs and depression. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was bad, but she did it anyway. Beca had no way of knowing what her mother was feeling but she knew she was going down fast and in a bad way. Her stepfather didn't do much of anything but sit on a chair in front of the tv drinking beer and watching sports.

* * *

7 Years Old

It was Beca's 7th birthday and her mother and stepfather were making everything for her party when things took a turn for the worse.

They were getting ready to open her present. Beca got half way to opening and realized it was a guitar when all hell broke loose. Her mom went down to the floor and Beca couldn't move, she just sat there screaming. Her stepfather was decent enough to drop to the floor to try and help.

Beca called 911 but by the time they got there it was too late. Her mom had passed. She was told her mother was sick and they didn't know, it was just something that happens, little did she know her stepfather would use it against her one day.

* * *

14 Years Old

Beca had spent the last few years since her mother died in a living hell with her stepfather bearing over her. He never let her do anything with her musical talents, and she had been taking lessons since she was 3, so he liked to use that against her.

He didn't know how to raise a daughter and he wanted her to be a good marine, just like him. So he forced her to do things that she didn't like or wouldn't want to do, things her mother would never approve of if she was still here.

One day her whole life would change again when she got a call from the police at midnight. Her stepfather had gotten into a bar fight and ended up with a sliced neck from a glass bottle, he never even made it to the ambulance.

Beca ended up in a foster home till her old music teacher decided to take her in as her mother would have wanted if anything were to ever happen. Elyza Woods had been a music teacher and a friend for as long as Beca could remember, even going so far as to help her behind her step fathers back so Beca could continue with her furthering her knowledge and love of music.

* * *

17 Years Old

Stacie had been Beca's best friend for a little over two years when Beca started to realize she wasn't in the best conditions. Stacie had been afraid to go home, showing up to school with bruises, and became skittish when people got to close, if they weren't Beca that is.

Beca convinced her she had to leave, get out of there, and live with her and Elyza. Elyza would never say no to Beca and had come to be a mother figure to Stacie anyway.

* * *

18 Years Old (Current Time)

Beca and Stacie were off to college, with as much love and support as Elyza could possibly give them. They made sure that they could visit as much as possible so they went to a college that was 30 minutes from her.

Little did they know this college would change their lives.

* * *

AN: I promise everything mentioned will come up in the story and will be more in depth. This was manly to give you an idea as to what has happened and what some of the things that will be in the story.

Ps, I don't think Beca's father will be in this as much as he is in the movies. Maybe a few appearances to cause some trouble. And Stacie will have a pretty big part in this, but I'm not sure what I'm doing with her yet.


End file.
